


To Leila

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Matthew writes a letter to Leila about his time in Askr.(Spoilers for Blazing Sword)





	To Leila

Leila,

 

How have you been? Things have been a lot different on my end. For one thing, I’ve been summoned to a whole other world entirely. It’s not exactly how I imagined my life to go, but it’s quite a change of pace to say the least. I’m meeting many others from different worlds. We all seem to be summoned here to put an end to an ongoing war. Seems that I can never catch a break, can I? Oh well. What I’m doing here isn’t much different from what I was doing back home, so it’s not too bad.

I’ve been roped into what they call the “Order of Heroes”. The kingdom’s crown prince and princess, their summoner, and their commander have been quite accommodating. Speaking of the princess, Sharena, she’s clung onto me ever since I first arrived here. Wants to befriend every Hero that comes through their doors, she says. She seems to be doing a good job of that. Most of the other Heroes have been taking a liking to her. How could they not? She’s a literal ball of sunshine. Sure, she can be a bit overbearing sometimes, but her heart’s in the right place. There’s something… genuine about her. Something I don’t see in most other people. I’m sure you two would be good friends if you ever meet.

Along with the other Heroes from other worlds here, many from our world are here as well. Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood… they’re all here too. Members of the Black Fang have been summoned here as well. Despite some early… disagreements among them, everyone seems to be getting along. Or at the very least agreed to cooperate. However, that man, Jaffar… he’s also here. I’m keeping a close eye on him. He hasn’t done anything yet, but I won’t hesitate to act if he does. The Order assures me there’s no need to keep my guard up around allies, but they just don’t understand. I don’t think they ever will.

Leila… The way this strange world works… I wonder if I can see you again? I’ve been in Askr for over a year now, and the Summoner still says they can’t bring you here. I don’t want to keep my hopes up too high, but I know there’s still a chance that we can see each other again. There’s so much I want to do and so much I want to say that can’t be expressed in just a letter. I’ve been waiting for you, and I will continue to wait for you. That much I can promise.

 

Thinking of you always,

Matthew


End file.
